


remember how you watched me leave

by dayflow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, inspired by Taylor Swift's 'Tis The Damn Season, it is what it is, so no HEA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayflow/pseuds/dayflow
Summary: Ben couldn't stay.  Rey couldn't leave.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	remember how you watched me leave

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fan made by fans for fans. Please don't sue.
> 
> so i've had "'Tis the Damn Season" by Taylor Swift stuck in my head for the past week. this is me trying to get it out of my system.
> 
> also, first time posting to AO3, wish me luck

-x-x-x-x-

_even though i'm leaving_  
_i'll be yours for the weekend_

-x-x-x-x-

The old red truck idled in the airport unloading zone as Ben stepped out the passenger side, grabbing his luggage from the truck bed. As he dropped his carry-on and pulled his jacket close to ward off the chilly winter air, he watched Rey exit the other side, avoiding the muddy slush along the edge of the road.

Ben pulled Rey into a hug, kissing the top of her head. "Thanks for the ride."

"Not a problem," Rey replied as she took a step back, keeping her arms loosely around his waist. She put on a brave face, but Ben could tell it was only for his benefit; her wan smile didn't reach her eyes, wet with unshed tears.

"Hey," Ben said, trying to keep his voice light and optimistic. With a chuck under her chin, he reassured Rey, "I'll come back soon, sweetheart, I promise."

Smacking his shoulder, Rey snarked back, "You better." But then her head fell as her voice became somber and low. "Seven years is too long." This time, she pulled Ben close to her, pressing her nose into his neck, holding him tight.

"I know," he sighed, stroking her back. Saying goodbye was a lot harder the second time around. He may be slowly reconciling with his parents, but his hometown would always be too small, too isolated, too full of angry, hurtful feelings and memories. No matter how much he may have wanted to, Ben just couldn't stay. And Rey...

Rey just couldn't leave.

Brushing his lips against her temple, Ben gave Rey a final squeeze before reluctantly pulling himself away.

"Have a safe trip, Ben," Rey said as he grabbed his luggage.

"Take care of yourself, Rey," Ben said as he forced himself to smile. With a deep breath, he turned and walked towards the airport doors, struggling not to look back at her -his childhood best friend, his high school sweetheart, _his Rey_ \- as he broke both their hearts all over again.


End file.
